


Bloody Mess

by orphan_account



Series: Bloody Mess [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper and Medic have more bloody fun <3 (And Medic pisses Sniper off)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Mess

Sniper sat up in his tower in a heavy rain, watching and killing time. He watched Medic skulking about the infirmary through his scope, grinning to himself. This ought to be good, looks like he’s gotten a bee in his bonnet about something or other.

Apparently oblivious to any attention he may or may not be receiving, Medic stripped, laying his clothes on a neat pile on a stool, with his boots tucked underneath. Once he was completely nude, the lean doctor sprawled full length on his exam table, his cock tucked neatly up against his belly, quite purple and swollen with arousal. After a moment’s reflection, he grabbed a bottle of lubrication and a stainless steel butt plug from a nearby counter. Settling himself back on the table, Medic lifted his knees and spread his thighs, offering himself access. He spread a generous amount of the thick lubrication over the gleaming butt plug before pressing the rounded tip to his eager pucker. Moaning, he slid the clinical sex toy up inside himself, his free hand clutching the side of the table to keep from touching his straining erection. Once the plug had slid in to its thick base, Medic reached behind himself and flicked on the medi gun, allowing its blood coloured vapours to wash over himself. His eyes lost focus and his normally rigidly held facial muscles went slack. His hand moved furiously, pounding the steel implement in and out of himself with abandon.

Sniper’s eye widened a little behind the scope, his other eye closed so he could focus. “Fuck, mate.” he groaned, “You have all the fun without me!” he grabbed his scope and took it apart in record time, tucking everything away before bolting down the ladder and towards the sterile interior of Medic’s rooms.

Writhing across the exam table, one of Medic’s hands closed around a metal handle. He pulled it close and held it in front of his dazzled eyes, laughing at nothing in particular. When he saw that he was holding a scalpel, he smiled with something of his usual ferocity and traced the blade sideways down his chest, neatly shearing several grey hairs. When this wasn’t enough, he turned the scalpel and delicately ran the instrument over his sternum, watching the thin, bloody line appear and vanish as the medi gun healed the tiny wound almost instantly. His next stroke was harder, cutting through until, for a moment, he could see the perfect layers of skin, fat and muscle, before the wound filled with blood and vanished. Medic smiled.

Sniper was now panting in the doorway, water dripping off his hat. He had forgotten that it was raining out. He watched Medic’s scalpel slice through his layers with an open mouth.

Medic barely twitched at the sound, his hand still wrapped around the base of the butt plug, still forcing it in and out in time to his laboured, frenetic breathing. His head lolled to the side and he caught sight of Sniper. “You look like a drowned rat,” he laughed, beckoning with the dripping scalpel, bucking as he felt the wound close and the butt plug hit his prostate at just the right angle. He seemed to forget Sniper again as he slashed across his chest, cutting the thin flesh of his sternum to the bone and leaving a tiny, perfect gouge. He watched it fill in, as though seeing the miraculous healing for the first time. 

Sniper felt as if the groan leaving his lips was being pulled out. “Mind if I help?” he took off his hat and vest, shaking and brushing the rest of the rain off himself. He ran his wet fingertips over the doctor’s naked body from toes to carotid, kissing along his ribs and down his thigh. His strong fingers slid over Medic’s, asking for the scalpel.

Shivering beneath the Sniper’s touch, Medic’s hand spasmed and loosened, the scalpel falling onto the exam table beside his pale arm. His other hand never stopped moving, the butt plug always in motion, twisting and thrusting into the doctor’s little hole. “Help?” Medic asked, dreamily. “Help with what? Are you a qualified surgical assistant?” 

“Help with cutting you up,” the lanky Australian leaned closer, grabbing the scalpel and pressing the edge to Medic’s frantically expanding chest. “I’ve butchered lots of things, skinned animals… I wonder how different it is with men.” Sniper pressed down, the scalpel cutting onto Medic easily, opening him up for Sniper to see inside him, right past the muscle. Peeling back the skin, Sniper fought the medi gun, pulling the muscles apart as it tried to grow them back together.

“Ohgodyes!” Medic screamed, the frantic motion of his hand on the butt plug finally stopping, both his arms falling to the sides out of the way (though, that could have been because certain necessary muscles had been severed). “I agree to this experiment…” Medic’s head rolled until he was staring up at Sniper, his toothy grin looking almost painfully wide as he smiled up at the Australian. “Butcher me. Skin me. Bone me and gut me and oh god…” The doctor’s arms jerked and twitched, one hand nearly touching the floor, blood flowing down past the curve of his elbow. “There are restraints in there,” he jerked his head toward a cupboard, his voice raspy and hoarse, sounding almost as though he were already dead and had come back with some terrible message from beyond. 

Sniper raised an eyebrow, but found the restraints for his doctor, binding him to the table with the well-padded (and very well-worn) leather straps. The scalpel suddenly seemed like a toothpick in his hand and he pulled his knife out, flicking it open. His own grin widened almost enough to match the doctor’s. “This won’t hurt a bit, mate,” he lied, slitting Medic’s throat. Fuck, that was it. His cock was pressing at his pants. Slitting someone’s throat was always a thrill, but when they were getting off on it too, that was ten times better.

Medic gurgled, beyond words for a moment while the medi gun hurried to repair the wound. The machine groaned for a moment as though overworked. Medic felt, with some cool, detached part of his mind, the layers knitting back together: esophagus closing, becoming a solid tube once again and allowing precious air into his body in great, heaving gasps; muscle racing to cover the gaping ruin; severed blood vessels finding their ragged ends and reuniting to continue their steady, monotonous existences; and finally skin, still patchy and red and spattered with a mist of blood that Medic was still hissing between his teeth. Medic drew in his first breath, like being born for the god-knew-how-many time, his eyes wide and mad and ecstatic. “Sniper—” he gasped, eyeing the knife still dripping his dark arterial blood. He couldn’t seem to think of anything else to say, so he just smiled, a wicked, grimacing rictus. He jiggled his wrists and ankles, testing the restraints and finding them to his satisfaction. He turned and spat a bloody mouthful, licking his lips and begging for more with his whole body. 

Panting again, though this time for an entirely different reason, Sniper straddled Medic on the exam table. He sat on the man’s bony thighs, his ass just above Medic’s knees. His knife practically danced over Medic’s skin as he slit him open like an autopsy cadaver, broke his ribs apart with a few sharp tugs and reached in to caress the pumping, straining organs inside. He felt… strange, as if he was having a religious experience instead of a sadistic and medical one.

“Oh, fuck!” Medic screamed—willing as he was, it still fucking hurt. He sat up, wonder focusing him as he watched his beautiful, precious organs throb and jerk and move, nestled inside of him. “I can feel it. Your hand…” he rasped, sitting up as far as he could before the restraints jerked him back. These weren’t just brownish, lifeless lumps of meat floating for eternity in preservatives. They were his own, and they were alive, and they were all, the whole body, completely helpless. He stared up at Sniper, eyes and mouth wide and awed. The medi gun was still straining to fix the damage, but it was easy enough for the Australian to brush the new growth aside for the time being. Medic closed his eyes with pleasure as he felt Sniper’s fingers trace over the bulges and folds and membranes of his most intimate parts. They understood one another perfectly.

Watching Medic’s eyes close like a sheila having her first kiss as Sniper ran his fingers through the man’s innards, the Australian couldn’t help but laugh. “Good?” he murmured, pressing down on Medic’s lungs, one hand on each lung, just to see if he could still manage an answer.

Medic wheezed, watching his fragile air-sacs compress under Sniper’s big, rough hands. He tried to speak and found that he couldn’t quite manage the sounds, so he settled on nodding instead, eyes bright with feverish concentration. 

Sniper chuckled softly, hands moving over the rest of the organs. He couldn’t name most of them. He knew the intestines, obviously, and the lungs, the heart and the liver. The rest he usually lumped in with the intestines. Gently, delicately, he wrapped his fingers around Medic’s heart, feeling the muscle pump under his skin.

“Nghh…” Medic sighed, watching his lungs slowly fill as Sniper took his hands away. His breath was taken away for another reason as his lover, quite literally, held his heart in his hands. The doctor found himself transfixed, watching as his delicate pericardium tore in several places, no matter how careful Sniper was, and spilled its fluid into his chest cavity. His heart continued to throb and move like a frightened and independent organism. 

Rough hands struggling to hold the fist-sized muscle as it pounded faster, Sniper met Medic’s eyes and started to squeeze, very gently at first.

Medic’s mouth fell open in a silent scream and his head arched back until it was resting on the table, his chest raised and offering the thumping gobbet of meat to Sniper, his shoulder blades nearly touching beneath him as they were forced together, pulling his chest open further. His cock was dribbling clear fluid and his ass was clenched desperately around the butt plug. 

Sniper crushed the small, fragile offering in his hands, then pulled, tearing the muscle away from its usual place and nestling it just under Medic’s liver instead.

“Much better…” Medic cooed, his voice slurred. “I’ve always thought it would be much safer there.” He coughed and spat again as his windpipe filled with blood, some trickling out of his nose. He relaxed again, sinking onto the table and waiting for Sniper’s next move with a lean smile. The medi gun would keep him alive like this, at least long enough for them to finish their fun. 

Sniper laughed again, taking his knife and experimentally poking one of Medic’s lungs with the tip when it had filled completely. He was expecting a cartoony balloon deflating noise, in some part of his brain.

The lung simply collapsed with Medic’s breath and didn’t fill with his next, though it made some interesting wet sucking, squelching noises. Medic’s eyes filled with panic for a moment, then he adjusted to breathing with just one lung. 

Sniper looked vaguely disappointed, though the noises were still fairly satisfying. He removed the man’s liver, popping it out onto the table and slicing a sliver off it to taste. He pressed it into his tongue, grinning down at Medic. He suddenly realized that his pants were soaked in the blood and gore they’d created on the exam table and he was actually sticking to it.

Medic moaned and strained, his mouth hungry and open for a piece of his own spongy flesh. He didn’t understand Sniper’s expression, but he knew he could always ask later, if he cared to remember. He hoped that the Australian would play with his intestines; he had somehow always found them, especially the large, to be the most erotic organ, perhaps because of their proximity to the anus. He quivered around the butt plug at the thought, fucking himself on it a little, fighting not to cum, not yet.

Taking another sliver, he offered it to Medic on the tip of his knife.

Medic closed his lips over the knife and meat as though they were far more intimate, the blade clicking against his teeth as he licked and sucked without regard for the damage he was doing to his tongue and the inside of his mouth. He swallowed the piece whole and smiled with blood pouring out of his mouth around the knife. 

Sniper felt his face and other, lower parts of him, flush. He sliced away at the tissue as it regrew inside Medic, opening him up completely once more. The skin had healed over some of his intestines and he slit him lower, all the way to his pubic bone.

Shivering as he felt himself completely opened again, Medic came with a cry of regret, pushing the steel butt plug free to clatter on the exam table. He was beyond speaking by this point, but his eyes were still wild and yearning. 

Knife flickering through the man’s organs as if he was a deer Sniper was dressing, the Australian rid himself of all the intestines and bowels, tossing them to the floor. He grinned, taking the butt plug from behind them and popping it into Medic from the inside. “Can you heal around it, do you think?”

Medic nodded, thrusting and moaning and panting as he was fucked from the inside out, watching his guts disappear out of his sight. It was so much cleaner, so much neater this way, he reflected, wishing it were easier to accomplish and feasible for solo masturbation. He quite liked the sight of the gleaming stainless steel inside his body cavity. As much as he had loved the sight of his organs, the steel was so much better. He clenched his exposed sphincter around the plug, eyes flickering open and shut as he worked it deep inside himself.

Sniper touched the knife to Medic’s cock, just barely drawing blood up the length. He bent down, taking it entirely in his mouth and pulling at the stainless steel toy from the outside.

For an instant Medic thought he would faint and lose this precious moment. He dug his nails into his palms and clutched consciousness with his iron resolve, staring down the length of his hollow torso and watching Sniper felate him. They were both covered in blood, both slick with it as Medic writhed on the table, trying to push his way down Sniper’s throat and unable to get much force. The feeling of being fucked from within was exquisite and incomparable. 

Sniper’s fingers fumbled with Medic’s ankle restraints, setting him free enough to allow his hips to move. He twisted the toy ruthlessly inside the other, watching as he closed up, drawing Medic’s cock into his mouth from head to base. His other hand grabbed and squeezed the doctor’s lean ass, rough skin massaging the soft, blood-wet skin of the German.

Despite his best efforts, Medic’s vision was going dark and spluttering around the edges. Random, disjointed images kept forcing themselves between then and now; colours and voices and smells and thoughts from his past. “I’m dying, Sniper,” he intoned, his voice eerily calm and ordinary, “fuck me, and quick.” He had no idea what language he had spoken, or if the words had even made sense, but he was dimly aware that he was finally free to fuck the Australian’s mouth, and that was good. 

Sniper had caught very little of what Medic had said. Most of it sounded like German, though some of it had sounded like a collapsed lung. He heard ‘fuck’ though, so he stripped off his sticky pants – though not entirely, as some of the blood had dried around his leg hair and it smarted to pull at it. He slit Medic’s belly open enough to pull out the toy and replace it with his cock, slamming into the man a few times as he watched him die. He wasn’t sure Medic could even feel at this point, but the man had asked and it seemed wrong to deny him, even if he wasn’t dying forever.

The last thing Medic felt, this death, was Sniper pounding him to the hilt; the last thing he saw was the lanky Australian’s exultant face as he rode his dying body. Then he breathed out one last time, and everything left in him went limp. The medi gun flicked off when it registered that its target was dead and left him for the respawn system. 

Sniper groaned, cumming into Medic’s still body, wondering how long it really took a man to die, and if part of him was still in there… would that part be respawned too? Would he take the memory of Sniper filling him with cum and kissing his forehead to his next body? The respawn always fucked with Sniper’s head and he hated thinking about it.

After a while the bulk of the corpse disappeared, leaving blood and meat splashed everywhere. A few minutes later, Medic stumbled in from the respawn rooms, his hair somehow dishevelled and his face covered in a light sheen of sweat. His trousers were also noticeably tented as he wove his way through the infirmary, avoiding the bulk of the mess as he made his way back to Sniper. 

Sniper was collapsed on the exam table, curled up in the blood, trying to escape the painful hold his bloody pants had on his leg hair. “Ow.”

Medic collapsed to his knees in front of the exam table, barely able to crank the table down so he could reach Sniper. His eyes were wild with desperate lust as he ripped the fabric free of the Australian and licked the blood, his blood, filling his mouth with crimson. His crisp new uniform was soon splashed and stained with blood as he smiled with feral humour at his lover. “Better?” he hissed, weaving a little unsteadily even on his knees. 

“Oww,” he grinned. “You look happy.”

“Mm-hmm. Oh, I am. I do not wish you to kill me again, but…I seem to have come back…refreshed. If you are able…?” Medic glanced down at his straining cock, tracing patterns in the bloody saliva coating Sniper’s shin with one limp hand. “Then, perhaps, a shower,” he giggled. “And I will turn on the infirmary’s sprinklers and clean the worst of this up.” He was exceedingly glad that all of the cupboards were waterproof and everything could just be pressure washed with the press of a button. “Although we might have to shovel some of the larger chunks.” Somehow his intestines were still laying in a heap on the floor. 

“You seem all full of spunk again, but I’m fuckin’ exhausted, mate.” Sniper laughed, still laying back on the table. He felt like he’d been running a marathon. A really bloody one. 

“…I could kill you.”

“That… might be nice.”

Medic smiled. This, to him, was free rein. He got to his feet, steady now, and strode around the infirmary collecting supplies. He soon had a phial with a large black skull labelled ‘POISON!’ in screaming red letters. He filled a syringe with the clear fluid, depressed the plunger to clear any air bubbles, and perversely swabbed the inside of Sniper’s elbow with alcohol and cleared a patch of clean skin. “This won’t hurt a bit…mate…” Medic murmured soothingly as he slid the needle home, waited a breath, then pressed the plunger and stood back to watch. 

“…ah,” he was surprised to find his voice a whimper. Every nerve felt like fire and he could see his body shaking, even if he couldn’t feel or control it. “Fffffuck,” he whispered.

“Mmm. Most intriguing.” Medic watched with detached interest, though there was now a spreading dampness at his groin. He made a few notes when Sniper’s body had finished convulsing, then he sat down to wait, tapping his foot impatiently. 

Sniper couldn’t make any more sounds, so simply scrabbled towards Medic with the one hand he seemed to have control over. Only, it didn’t seem to be moving. And Medic seemed to swirl with colour. There were some strange sounds and then he found himself sitting in the respawn, head spinning and able only to crawl until the room settled.

Scout looked up from where he had been dry heaving in a corner when he heard someone else arrive. Wiping his mouth, he mumbled, “Ugh, I hate respawning…avoid it whenever I can. Say…I didn’t see you in battle. How’d you die?”

Sniper groaned, tumbling forward to put his head between his knees. “Not now, Scout.”

“’s wrong with you?” Scout laughed, feeling better now. “I mean, besides the obvious. Who gotcha?”

“Medic.” he held his head between his hands. He’d never been poisoned before. And he hoped never to be again. This was definitely off limits. Knives, guns, whatever… but … he thought of his last uncontrolled, whimpering moments and bit his own hand angrily.

“Oooh…yeah, he’s a scary sombitch.” Scout patted his teammate on the back as he headed back out into the fray. 

Sniper stayed on the floor for a while, finally standing with an unsteady sway and stumbling back to the infirmary.

Medic pounced his lover as soon as he heard the door open, wrapping his long legs around Sniper’s waist and humping a little, whining high in his throat with need. “Oh good you’re back,” he gasped in a rush. “Now we can fuck.” The exam table had been hosed off in Sniper’s absence. 

Sniper grabbed him by the throat, throwing him to the ground so that he skidded across the tile and into the exam table. 

“Mmm…such vigour,” Medic moaned, sitting up and rubbing his head, clearly a little dazed but still pleased. 

“Not ever again, Medic, not like that.” Sniper put his boot to the man’s throat, pressing down just enough to warn him.

“Unnnh…” Medic smiled, tilting his head back to give Sniper more access to his throat, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “Not what?” he rasped, shivering with delight.

“Poison,” he growled, stepping down harder and grinding his heel into the man’s skin.

“I thought we were going to fuck…” Medic gasped, barely able to get the words past the weight on his throat. He was still smiling and clearly enjoying the rough treatment. 

“No, we’re not.” Sniper knocked him to the floor and snapped his neck with his boot, leaving the infirmary before the other could respawn.

Medic only had time to moan and cum before that short life was over.


End file.
